ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Pacific Records
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= |-| 7= |-| 8= |-| 9= The , are ancient texts that holds information about ancient kaiju and some prophecies pertaining them. History Ultraman X Xio opened up a file on their database to find out more about Demaaga, who had just emerged. Coming across ancient text from the Pacific Records, they found out the monster's name. . Ultraman X The Movie: Here Comes! Our Ultraman A page of the Pacific Records was accessed by Xio members while looking up for Zaigorg's information. Ultraman Orb With a cryptic lead left behind by a mysterious wanderer, the SSP consulted with pages of Pacific Records on the internet and discovered the perpetrator of latest destructive storms, Maga-Basser. Since then, they begin to rely on Pacific Records in investigating the emergence of remaining King Demon Beasts and Ultraman Orb, the Giant of Light who fighting them, often caught in the fight between the titans in process. . Through the same records, they also learned the history of Maga-Orochi, Tamayura, and a hero who saved the princess from the King Demon Beast's clutches. . Upon learning the news about a special stone called Wishing Stone which powers helps women search their ideal man ensure their happiness, Shin and Jetta browsed the info about it with Pacific Records, in which they learned the stone's dark nature: The so-called Wishing Stone is in fact, the very stone where Renki was sealed by a monk to prevent it from wreaking havoc and attacking brides in jealously. . The SSP and Shibukawa consult the Pacific Records upon learning that several buildings bear large slash marks on them, and initially suspecting that Kamaitadon was responsible. Upon stumbling with Gai however, they learned that Juggler was the perpetrator of the phenomenon all along. . Jetta and Shin later decided to visit Professor Kishine, the book’s original holder, to retrieve the copy of the Pacific Records that was thought to be lost, after the mysterious deaths of three kaiju (Demaaga, Telesdon and Gomess). At Kishine's residence, the professor's wife revealed he passed away two months prior but his wife mentioned her husband wanted the book sealed away, as revealing it at the wrong time would bring chaos to the world. Kishine's wife then entrusted the Pacific Records to the two SSP members, so they can stop an oncoming threat of Magata no Orochi, all while revealing that she had followed the SSP site, much to their joy. Ultraman Geed The Movie: Connect The Wishes! A page from the Pacific Records mentions Airu Higa, Gukuru Shisa and the Red Steel. Trivia *The Pacific Records has mentions of all the King Demon Beasts except Magatanothor and Maga-Zetton. This is because the two did not appear in ancient Japan, instead they appeared in other countries (Ishtal Civilization and Rusalka respectively). *Shin Matsudo theorized that the Pacific Records in Ultraman Orb is a prediction made by ancient people, hence the accurate depiction of Magata no Orochi's rise to power. Category:Items Category:Ultraman X Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Ultraman Geed